


Ginga Frontier

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Digimon Frontier, Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a picture and a trailer I saw a long time ago. Mpreg and crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ginga Frontier-A Ginga/Digimon Frontier Crossover

Chapter 1-Forest home

The sun was blazing brightly in the skies. The water was clean and Digimon were fishing and having fun. Some were even sunbathing and swimming in the lake. However, Digimon weren’t the only life forms in the Digital World…  
Two dogs had gone fishing at the lake for their sick friends. The smaller dog was having more luck than his older best friend was. They put what prey they had caught into a big net and had begun to take the food back to their home. The German shepherd was growling in irritation. Her friend turned to her and asked,   
“It wasn’t my fault you failed to catch that Digi-rabbit, Mozart!” said Ryoku who had a fish in his mouth. He smiled at Mozart, who glared back at him,   
“Oh yeah, I’d like to see you catch a rabbit that seems to have eaten a Speed chip!” she said. Ryoku snorted and laughed, “Oh man, if only Kyo was here to see your expression, girl!” he said laughing.  
After they finished talking, they had arrived at their home. They lived in an old and huge tree stump. A sign was posted over the entrance saying “Forest Terminal pack” on the sign. The two walked inside the old tree stump. Inside were several desks and tables with dogs talking about several topics. Shops were also abundant as well.  
“I wonder where we take these fish. Surely there must be someone that can help us find it.” muttered Ryoku. “Hey Ryoku! Mozart! Over here!” Mozart turned her head to see her friend Yukina run over to them. She stopped to catch her breath and then said, “Mozart! I’ve been looking everywhere for you, girl!” Mozart raised an eyebrow, “Really? Why?” asked Mozart.  
Yukina looked Mozart in the eye. “They found Takuya injured outside! His sister Mora and brother Shinya are bringing him inside!”

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Ginga Frontier chapter 2-Takuya

The dogs had taken Takuya and his friends to the medical room in their home. Yukina went to check their wounds.   
“Is Takuya okay?” asked a Black lab. “I hope so. His wounds look pretty bad.” said Mozart worried.  
“Is everything alright?” said a voice coming from outside the room. A human with blond hair walked inside. The girl walked up to the makeshift beds that Takuya and his friends were on.   
“Oh Mora-dono! What a surprise to see you here!” said Mozart.   
Mora laughed, “Of course I’d come to my little brother!” said Mora chuckling. She walked over to her brother, seeing him in pain she stroked his hair gently. “He got attacked by a Cerberumon. He had some friends here with him.” said the nurse.  
Mora saw that there was a girl with blond hair, a boy with an orange hat, a boy with a blue jumpsuit, a boy with a green jacket, and a boy with a bandana.  
“Is big brother gonna be okay, sis?” asked Shinya. Mora put her hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be fine.”

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

“Thank you for helping us!” said the girl shaking Mora’s hand. “It was nothing. After all, Takuya’s my little brother!” she said. The girl turned to look at Takuya, “You never mentioned you had a sister or brother!” she said. Takuya scratched the back of his head, “Sorry about-OW!” he yelled as she hit the back of his head.  
“How about you introduce yourselves?” asked Mora. In the span of a few minutes, Mora learned what had been happening in the Digital World.  
“So Lucemon is on the attack?” asked Mora. Koichi nodded, “Yes, he has been using his power to wreak havoc.” he said.


End file.
